


Creme de Menthe

by Jessa, leoba



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, desertflower/reyrose, finnlo - Fandom, gingerpilot - Fandom, gingerstorm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crack, Cuckolding, Dom!Poe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Multi, NSFW, Open Relationships, Partner Swapping, Praise Kink, Sub!Hux, ben has a cuckold fetish, ben solo hates christmas, even though there is technically no kylux, finnlo, hux is sweet when drunk, implied Finnreylo, implied reylo (there's a bit of a tease), rey hates christmas but she wants to like it, rose and finn love christmas, seriously if you don't like kylux you probably won't like this, there's not really any kylux but there sort of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey and Rose have invited Finn and Poe to lunch on Christmas Day, but their respective partners, Ben and Hux, do not get along. Everyone does what needs to be done to ensure that everyone else is comfortable. Some of them get very comfortable indeed.





	Creme de Menthe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not the most serious fic ever and it's a bit of a crack, but we just hope it cheers you up because this time of year can be hard.
> 
> Background to this is that Jessa wondered what would happen if Ben and Hux were forced to have Christmas lunch together (because she doesn't enjoy those at all and wondered if a kylux lunch would be as bad). Leoba wanted to write gingerstorm. And lovethemfiercely gave a lot of helpful Hux advice including the creme de menthe and we forgot to add that here initially but it was a super important suggestion! Thank you!!
> 
> There’s a bit of a random octopuses on MDMA prompt fill (Jessa heard a thing on the radio).
> 
> There's also a reference to HastaLux's fic [When We Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571882/chapters/33672678) and also inexplicabletrousers's [Deadbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023021?view_full_work=true) (in the names that Poe chooses to refer to Hux).

 

“We’re doing _what?”_

“Baby, we’re gonna go to Rey’s for Christmas,” Finn says happily to Ben. “She and Rose are living together now, and I think it would be nice this year if we went there for lunch on Christmas Day. They’ve invited us and they’ve also invited Poe, and I would like to see Poe because I haven’t seen him in months since he started seeing Hux, and I miss him _.”_

“What?” Ben frowns. “He’s seeing _who?”_

“Hux,” Finn says. “You remember, that ginger guy he kept calling _Hugs_ that time we took MDMA and pretended to be octopuses? And Rey took her top off and you played with her nipples, and _I…”_

“Please don’t remind me about that again.”

“Why not?” Finn asks. “It was fun.”

Ben’s frown deepens but Finn keeps talking.

“And Rey thought it was funny and you were so horny when we got home, I have _not_ forgotten that.”

Finn grins but Ben’s brow is still heavily furrowed.

“Dameron is seeing _that_ guy? Like, they’re _fucking?”_

“Don’t freak out, baby.”

“Please tell me they’re not fucking.”

Finn lifts an eyebrow.

“Now, listen,” he says, the smile vanishing as his mouth forms a very firm line and he looks very sternly at Ben.

“I know you don’t like Christmas…”

Ben rolls his eyes but Finn continues.

“...But I think it would be good for you to go to something with your _friends_ this year. Otherwise, you’ll just stay here all day like last year, moping around this place all by yourself, and that was _not good,_ remember? It wasn’t good, Ben...”

But Ben is not having any of that.

“No, _you_ listen, Finn,” he levels. _“No._ I am _not going._ I am not going anywhere within range of that _creep...”_

Now _both_ Finn’s brows are raised.

“Excuse me?”

Ben shuts up but doesn’t renege so Finn prompts again.

“Ben, I said _excuse me...”_

 _“What?”_ he huffs, feigning innocence but knowing exactly what.

Finn steps forward, his mouth still set and his gaze still steely.

“Don’t you _what_ me, Ben. You need to give Poe the benefit of the doubt, I mean we hardly even _know_ Hux, we only met him once. We are _going._ And if you continue to refuse, you know I know where the door is.”

“That’s not fair, Finn.”

 _“You’re_ the one not being fair,” Finn says.

“Fine,” Ben concedes, as Finn steps closer and Ben softens, never able to resist it when his boyfriend reaches up for the back of his head and strokes the nape of his neck like this.

“That’s better,” Finn murmurs, twisting gently at the ends of Ben’s hair as he calms.

 

* * *

“We’re doing _what?”_

“We’re going,” Poe calls from the en suite bathroom, where he’s still trimming his beard.

“But… _what?”_ Hux flaps. “Since _when?”_

Barefoot he pads into the bathroom, the silky tiger-print robe Poe recently bought at his request loosely tied around his waist in a neat loop just above his slim left hip.

“Poe?” he presses, because Poe hasn’t answered. _“When_ did you organise this?”

As he continues to wait for an explanation, Hux looks down with disdain at the dark curls that litter the otherwise pristine bathroom floor; he’s very careful to keep it that way.

And as much as he appreciates the hair that gussies all his very favourite parts of his boyfriend’s body - all of it, really - this current combination of the mess and the unexpected invitation is testing his already tested patience.

His eyes trail across Poe's rugged and naked form until eventually they settle at his jaw, cocked as Poe lines up a rogue curl, thinks better of it then pauses.

“Come here,” he says to Hux, eyeing the emanant tantrum over the scissors, jaw still angled towards it. “Trim this, I can’t reach it, and you’re way more precise than me.”

“You know,” Hux begins as he steps towards his man, treading with care around the debris surrounding Poe’s bare feet, “I love you very much, _but…”_

Poe passes the scissors. Hux curls his forefinger, extends his thumb and supports Poe’s chin, lifting it and slightly correcting the angle at which it’s been offered to him. He snips a careful line through the scraggle, ordering the terribly ragged job Poe’s just attempted on his own.

“...I am _desired,_ Poe, you need to treat me with a substantial amount more respect than this.”

“No you’re not,” Poe snorts. “You’re not desired.”

Hux lowers the scissors. Poe grips them and takes them from his hand. Then he pushes Hux in the centre of his chest and his back comes to rest against the wall-mounted mirror. Poe buries his face beneath his lover’s jaw and Hux raises his chin, letting him in, enjoying it.

“But _I_ want you,” Poe breathes, before smacking his open lips to the smooth and tender skin of Hux’s neck, and sucking hard at it, marking him.

Hux inhales a sharp breath, liking the pain of the love bite.

“We’re going,” Poe repeats when he’s finished. “And I don’t wanna talk about this again. Okay?”

Hux sighs as sure hands yank his robe open. They slide inside the Y-fronts he’s wearing underneath to find his slender cock, hard before Poe’s even gripped it.

 

* * *

“We’re doing _what?”_

“Hosting,” Rose says happily. “It’ll be fun.”

“What the _fuck?”_ Rey frowns. “Rose, _none_ of those people get along!”

“Not true.”

“Alright, then,” Rey humours. “Fifty percent of those people get along, the other half will have killed each other before they’ve finished walking through the front door.”

“Oh, _please,”_ Rose says. “Will you just relax? Everything’s gonna be fine. Poe and Finn and Ben are our friends, and Hux isn’t _so_ bad...”

Rey glares at her.

“Okay, he’s _odd._ But that’s not the same as…”

She folds her arms.

 _“_ Weird, then?” Rose offers.

“It’s a _lot_ more than that.”

“Alright, _fine,”_ she confesses. “I don’t like him either, Rey, but he’s Poe’s _boyfriend_ now, and we need to respect that. And we haven’t seen Finn and Ben since Halloween. We need to catch up with _all_ of them. _They’ve nowhere else to go.”_

“Ben does.”

“Well, yeah, okay,” she admits. “We’ll invite Leia.”

“He will _absolutely_ _hate_ that,” Rey says.

“Do you really think so?”

“They still haven’t made up.”

Rose sighs.

“Don’t you think, though,” she says, “That Christmas is the perfect time to forgive and forget?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Rey says, quietly.

Rose looks at her and her heart melts.

“Oh, _kitten,”_ she murmurs. “I’m _sorry,_ I didn’t _mean_ it...”

Rose reaches for Rey, unfolds her arms and holds her close as Rey pretends not to cry, but Rose always knows when Rey’s crying, and now she can feel her chest heaving, even as Rey swallows all the sounds her tearful body makes.

“Kitten,” Rose repeats gently, drawing away and cupping her hands around Rey’s wan cheeks, coaxing her eyes to her own. “I promise if you want me to cancel this whole fucking thing I will. For you. For _you_ Rey, angel, I’ll _do_ it. All you need to do is say the word, and I promise it can just be _us._ Just you and me _here…”_

“I don’t want to be here alone,” Rey whispers.

“We won’t be,” Rose murmurs. “It would be just like last year, remember? That was okay. Wasn’t it? We made it okay in the end. Remember?”

Rose runs her hands up and down Rey’s sculpted arms and Rey feels her squeeze at her biceps each time she passes her palms over them. It makes her hips shift and she draws Rose in, and Rey’s hands settle at the cleft of her girlfriend’s arse, her fingers nestling inside the back pockets of her cut-off cargo shorts.

“I _do_ want them to come,” Rey admits to Rose as she holds her. _“All_ of them, I _do_ want them here. With me, _and_ with you. With _us,_ Rose.”

“Then it’s done,” she says, with a smile that fills Rey’s heart. “Because _anything,_ honey, you know that. Anything. You know I’ll make it happen for you because I love you. And because it’s Christmas.”

 

* * *

“Hey!”

“Finn!”

Rey muscles her way through the screen door and launches herself at Finn. His strong arms wrap around her back and she grips him hard around the thickened bulk of his torso.

“I’ve missed you,” Finn says, through a smile so big Rey can hear it in his voice.

She closes her eyes and buries her face in the soft collar of one of his best dress shirts, inhaling the familiar scent of the vintage leather jacket he always wears on top, mingled with the sweet bergamot of his favourite cologne; the one Ben gave him last Christmas.

“Missed you, too,” she whispers, but the already faint sound is so muffled - Finn is holding her so firm - Rey wonders if he can actually hear it.

As she feels him rub a comforting palm between the blades of her shoulders, and nuzzle behind her ear with his nose, Rey opens her eyes and catches those of Rose, hovering in the doorway behind them. She wriggles from his grasp and takes a step back as Finn goes in again.

“Rose!” he says, his voice warm and steeped in melodrama, and it makes Rose laugh out loud.

“You big ol’ _flirt!”_

Rey watches fondly as he picks her up and spins her round on the porch of their rented terrace house, and as she listens to the beautiful trill of her girlfriend giggling in her best friend’s arms, Rey’s eyes drift beyond the porch, and they come to rest on Ben.

Awkwardly he’s hovering at the foot of the two rickety steps that lead from the small vegetable patch inside their front fence line to the front of their home.

She jumps down the steps and approaches him carefully, remembering how nervous he gets. And even though they’re friends, they haven’t seen each other in awhile. He might be anxious now. She gives him a very small smile just in case and tries to think of something with which to break the ice.

“So,” she says, “How’s your habit?”

He snorts.

“Fuck you,” Ben mutters, stifling a grin and suddenly finding the ground around his feet undeniably fascinating.

It’s the second time in a week Ben’s been reminded of that: the nipple incident. Bashfully Ben toes the dirt at the edge of a line of something dark green and leafy, and he remembers something Finn said earlier in the car on the way here. Something about Rey and Rose and vegans. He frowns down at the kale. Then he looks up again at Rey.

“Come here?”

She grins and with that he grabs her hard by the waist and pulls her in tight, and she breathes in his scent of fresh-cut grass and things that don’t stay still, like air and thunderstorms.

“How you been, kid?”

“Okay,” she whispers to his chest. “You?”

“Yeah,” Ben says back, still holding her tight. “I’ve been like that, too.”

 

* * *

“My buddy!”

“Poe!”

Hux pouts. The soft hold his fingers have on the gift-bagged bottle of creme de menthe start to clench around the loops of its red ribbon handles. He’d chosen it for the reindeer, because Poe said the women are vegans, and he deduced that means they’ll enjoy the pattern of lovely leaping animals.

“It’s been too long...”

“I’ve got so much to tell you...”

But Poe had failed to mention anything about this unpleasant reunion.

“We didn’t see you at Halloween.”

“We went away, remember?”

Hux shifts the bag from his right hand to his left, then back again, careful to make a rustle in the hope they’ll remember he’s still there standing behind them, growing increasingly perturbed on Rey and Rose’s front porch.

“Oh, man, that’s right, that was a _shame..._ And I _wish_ you could’ve made it to Thanksgiving, that was great too…”

And it’s not an easy feat - to make cardboard rustle - but Hux is a practised hand at subterfuge and he manages to do it, although this time it hasn’t worked. His lower lip extends further. Poe and Finn are still spending an inordinate amount of time embracing.

“Me too, buddy, me too,” Poe mourns, still clapping Finn’s back fondly. “But Tidge had a work thing on so, you know, had to go to that...”

_“Tidge?”_

Poe pulls away and thrusts his muzzled chin in the direction of a still forlorn-looking Hux.

“It’s a long name Finn, a _long_ name,” Poe chuckles, noting his boyfriend’s still sour expression, and eventually placing the hand on his shoulder in comfort, “And you have _no idea_ how hard it is to say a name like that, when you’re in the middle of…”

“ _Stop,_ ” Finn says. “I really don’t need to know this, Poe.”

“Okay,” he says, smiling slyly in admiration of Finn’s ability to say what he wants. “But I’m just…”

“Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“Too much information.”

Finn turns his attention to Hux as Poe continues to grin.

“That is a very nice gift bag you have there,” Finn offers politely.

“Why, thank you very much,” Hux says, as his whole demeanor suddenly softens and he glows at the compliment on his taste.

Perhaps Finn isn’t so bad after all. As he looks him up and down under the interested eye of Poe, Hux supposes that at least the man can dress. But if _Finn_ is here, that can mean only one thing, because as far as Hux knows they are still a hot item...

“Me and Ben chose one just like it,” Finn says bravely, sensing Hux’s utter lack of comfort but ploughing on anyway.

Hux doesn’t smile back and Finn’s face falters.

“Let’s go inside,” Poe suggests, shifting the hand he still has on Hux around to the back of his waist, and attempting to steer him towards the front door as Finn takes the hint and walks through it. _“Happy_ beeps, Tidge, _happy._ ”

 

* * *

Hux is still put out about the embrace. He’s not good at sharing; he’s a princess and he’s used to being the centre of attention. Poe knows this and Hux knows that Finn knows it now, too, because he can see Finn and Poe talking to each other, over at the table where they’re mixing drinks. They keep glancing over, and he knows they’re talking about him. Him and Ben, seated across the room, whom he gets the impression is also a bit of a princess. Maybe that's why they don't get along.

Hux wanted a Grasshopper but they don’t have the right ingredients. _Vegans_. They do, however, have the creme de menthe he and Poe brought, and soy milk, so he’ll just drink that. It’ll be fine.

Poe brings him his drink, sits with him, puts his arm around him, and that’s much better, even though the drink is disgusting. After two drinks it’s even better, Hux might even have smiled at some point, and then Poe leans close and whispers in his ear.

“Finn felt a bit bad about what happened earlier, and he would like to do something nice for you. Would you like that?”

Hux’s heart rate immediately spikes, and he can feel his cock already stirring in his briefs. When Poe says that somebody wants to _do something nice for him_ , that can only mean one kind of thing. But there’s just one big, pale, muscular, dark problem that he can see with that.

“Yes, but, what about Ben?”

Poe grins at him and bites his lip. “It’s your lucky day, because although Ben doesn’t like you as much as you don’t like him, he does like to watch.”

Hux does a quick calculation in his tipsy head, but it’s not a hard one. The answer was always going to be _yes_ .

So that’s how, five minutes later, Hux finds himself on his knees in Rey and Rose’s bedroom, Finn’s thick cock in the back of his throat, the man’s fingers working through his hair. He’s telling him how good he is, _such a good boy_ , and how good he feels. Hux knows this is all true but it’s very nice to be told. And also, this man’s cock is a treat and a half, so he wouldn’t complain even if he wasn't praising him. Well, he wouldn't complain much.

They’d agreed that Ben could watch but he had to be quiet and he couldn’t touch - not Finn or Hux or himself - but Finn wasn’t making it easy. He kept teasing Ben, asking him how good Hux looks, _isn’t he a good boy? You’re a good boy too, so patient._ Hux can only see him out of the corner of his eye, but his erection is clear in the front of his jeans and he looks like he’s ready to punch someone.

“M’so close, Hux. So close. I wanna come in the back of your throat, you can swallow me right down, is that okay?” Finn asks so sweetly, and Hux would probably say yes in other circumstances but now he certainly will, so he nods and then Finn is moaning, pulling his hair and his bitter spend is coating his throat and he’s swallowing it down the best he can.

There’s more praise as Finn pulls out, stroking Hux’s cheeks with both thumbs before helping him stand.

“That was really good, Hux. Wasn’t that good, Ben?”

Finn’s boyfriend nods vigorously, his hands in fists so tight his knuckles are white, eyes wide and just a bit wild. Finn tips his head at him.

“Ah. Would you like to come?”

Ben makes a noise in his throat and nods again. Finn turns to Hux with a smile. “How about you?”

“Yes, please,” Hux replies. He really would, even though he’s just a bit afraid of what Finn is going to suggest.

He doesn’t go there, thank goodness. Instead he reaches for the button on Hux’s trousers and begins the work of pulling out his cock. And while he does it, he says to Ben, “Baby, you can touch yourself now.”

Ben swears and pulls out his own cock, which is long and hard and purple and makes Hux’s mouth water. He can’t help the _oh, shit_ that escapes him, and Finn laughs.

“I know, right?” Finn says. “And it’s _mine_.”

Hux’s cock is out by now, perhaps as long as Ben’s but more slender, and pale pink, like early sunrise. Finn sighs as he pulls the foreskin down, exposing his flushed head, and gives the base a squeeze.

“I get to fuck Ben whenever I want to. He’s mine, and I love him. You have a nice cock too, Hux, I’m gonna suck it now, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Hux says, feeling a bit stupid, and Finn finally gets to his knees.

Hux can feel his breath, hot on his length.

“Before I start, I want you guys to watch each other while I do this. And Ben,” he glances up at his boyfriend, “You don’t get to come until Hux does. Okay?”

Ben nods but he doesn’t look happy about it. Hux isn’t especially happy either, but he’s excited about having Finn’s mouth on him so he’ll just have to deal with it.

He doesn’t have to deal with it for very long. The combination of Finn’s talented tongue and the visual of Ben pleasuring himself, while being very clearly turned on at the sight of his boyfriend going down on him, means that Hux is coming within just a few minutes.

Ben comes too, with a shout when he realizes too late that he doesn’t have anything to come _on_ , so he grabs a t-shirt out of the laundry hamper and cleans up the mess from his hands and the bit that fell on the hardwood floor. Hux and Finn both giggle a bit, high on their own orgasms, but Finn helps him and gives him a kiss when they finish.

Hux has been placated. Maybe these two aren’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

“You did _what?”_ Rose chokes.

Rey snorts into the bottom of her tumbler and sways just a little on her feet.

“We _pretended,”_ she says slowly, her small smile spreading, “That we were _octopuses.”_

Rose laughs and steadies Rey. Gently she takes the glass from her hand and sets it down on a nearby table. She looks back fondly at her girlfriend’s flushed cheeks. It’s nice to see her grinning now, especially considering the fraught way in which the plans for this day began.

“Octopuses?”

“Octo _pussies,”_ Rey repeats rather slowly, beginning to giggle now at her own little joke.

Rose can’t help but keep smiling at her and shaking her head in amusement, still enjoying the sight of Rey both drunk and happy.

“And Rose, do you know what _they_ have?”

“Let me take a wild guess,” Rose humours. _“Pussies?”_

“No!” she shrieks, and Rose has to hold her again as Rey tilts her head back and laughs.

“Eight arms!” she guffaws at the top of her lungs and then she looks down into Rose’s sweet face, her own face straightening, but she still has a twinkle in her eye.

“And that’s a lot of hugs,” she teases, as Rey’s arms wrap Rose tighter and sneak their way beneath her cut-offs. “A lot of arms and a lot of _hugs…”_

“Hugs,” Poe murmurs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and growing lost in the green of Hux’s eyes.

“Hugs,” Hux repeats, looking very placated. “And kisses, and licks, and _sucks.”_

Poe grins and opens his mouth to say more but he’s suddenly aware of a silence that didn’t exist before. Rey and Rose seem to have paused their rather odd conversation and seem captivated by something that’s just out of sight.

“What’s…?”

 _“Shhhh,”_ they hush together.

But neither of them look back at Poe, they’re both still staring at the thing he can’t see yet. He turns his head to follow their gaze until he spots Ben and Finn standing together halfway down the narrow hall. They look to be mid-conversation. Poe leans forwards, trying to catch what it is they’re saying.

“I miss her,” Ben breathes, his hand on the back of Finn’s neck.

“I’m sorry she’s not here. She does love you, Ben.”

Fingering the buttons down the front of Ben’s shirt, Finn’s eyes pause on the place where their torsos meet as they hold each other. Ben still seems a little ashamed, and that makes Finn even more fond of him now, and he’s already very fond.

“Ben?”

His slightly bashful eyes meet Finn’s, but only because now he’s making it impossible for Ben to look at anything else but him. Ben likes it when Finn does this.

“I love you,” he says, quietly.

“I know,” Ben says, just as quietly. “You’re _here,_ though, she’s not.”

Finn sighs, but it’s a patient one.

“She would have come, you know that. If you’d asked.”

“She’d say she had better things to do. More important things than me, I know what she’s like.”

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s nothing more important to me than you,” he says very earnestly. “Do you know where we’re standing?”

“In Rey and Rose’s house.”

“No, Ben,” Finn says softly, with just the hint of a smile. “Look up.”

His hand presses gently beneath Ben’s chin and cups it, coaxing it until Ben looks up and sees the mistletoe Rey hung from the light shade in the middle of the hall, beneath which he and Finn now stand.

“You know what it is, right?” Finn asks.

“Mistletoe,” Ben answers, still gazing up at it.

“And what do you do under mistletoe?” Finn asks with a smile.

Ben doesn’t answer; instead he leans down and kisses his boyfriend gently on the mouth and that kiss lasts a long time, until Ben draws away slowly and Finn asks him another question.

“You know what else? What else you do under here?”

“No.”

“A long time ago, when I was really small, I remember being read a story,” Finn says. “It was a story about two people who fell in love at Christmas. Under the mistletoe.”

Ben smiles.

“But I already love you,”

“I know. And Ben, that’s why I wanna be with you for the rest of my life.”

Ben’s eyes fill with tears and his throat is so thick he can’t swallow.

“Will you marry me? Because I love you so much, and I know I will love you for the rest of my life. You are the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world and I wanna share everything with you, all the things in the world. For the rest of my life, if you’ll let me. Ben.”

Finn leans in and kisses Ben for a second time because the tears in his eyes are nearly falling, and Finn knows that means Ben might not say anything else for awhile, so now is a really good time to kiss him again. It’s always a good time, but it’s extra good now. Although, this time, when they draw away Ben does have one word left.

“Yes,” he whispers to Finn, and Ben turns then to look back to where all of sudden the rest of Rey and Rose’s house has grown very strangely silent.

Poe’s in Hux’s arms, and Rose is in Rey’s. And all four of them stand with wide eyes and mouths ajar.

“We all have somewhere to be, and someone to be with” Rose whispers, her voice thick and her eyes glistening.

“How many rings is that?” Rey wonders groggily, and mostly to herself. “If they have eight arms each, and that’s four pairs of arms, each…”

“It's a lot,” Ben chuckles, turning back to Finn and feeling as glad as everyone else that this year Christmas hasn’t turned out so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Leoba is on Tumblr and we are both on Pillowfort (leofgyth/leoba and jesssssah) come say hi!


End file.
